Midnight Meetings
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: He is her Batman, she is his Catwoman and when the world his crashing down on them they meet in the woods at midnight, enjoying their own little world together.


**AN: I'm really excited about this one shot, since it is my first Teen Wolf story, yay! First, I want to apologize for some stupid mistakes, but please note than English isn't my mother tongue.  
**

**Second...aren't Stiles and Erica awesome together? Seriously, how can you not write about them? Stiles is my favorite character on the show and I always rooted for him to get Lydia, but now I'm so in love with the idea of him and Erica. The Batman scene was pure perfection and I hope that couple wasn't just an one episode tease from the writers.  
**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy it and please take some time to leave a comment and let me now what you think :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

_**Midnight Meetings**_

He didn't know why he was drawn to the woods lately. Maybe it was the silence at night. Maybe it was the smell. Maybe it was even the little adrenalin he got every time he walked so far into them that he couldn't see the main path anymore. Fact was, the woods just had something. Here he could just think clearly for one moment. He didn't need to play the perfect sidekick for Scott, be the shoulder to cry on for Lydia, the confidant for Allison or the punching bag for Jackson. No, here he could just be Stiles.

He took a deep breath. Life was crazy. He knew from the moment Scott got 'the bite' nothing would ever be normal again, but this…the whole 'Wolf Daddy Derek – Nutjob Lydia – Giant Lizard Jackson – Romeo Scott – Juliet Allison – Thing' was just too big for him. Hell he was just a normal guy, no superhero who could handle all this supernatural stuff.

'_Stiles, you make a good Batman.'_

He smiled. He heard her sweet, flirty voice in his head. That girl had nerves. First she was driving him crazy, than she confessed she had a crush on _him _of all people and then she basically told him he was the Batman to her Catwoman.

It made him feel incredibly good and that worried him. He wasn't supposed to smile, thinking about her. He wasn't even supposed to think about her at all. He was supposed to think about Lydia and to figure out a way to help her. He had to, because it was Lydia he loved. It was always Lydia, since he understood _was falling in love_ meant.

"Late for a walk, isn't it?" He turned around. He didn't expect to meet someone. He didn't want to meet someone. "What the -?" when he discovered who was standing in front of him, he wasn't so sure if he didn't want company at all. "Erica? What are you doing here?"

She smirked, that dangerous seducing smirk he secretly liked. "Maybe I was looking for you." She purred cat-like. Stiles wondered if a 'werewolf' was really what she was supposed to be after all. A 'werecat' would have been more fitting.

"Yeah right and I'm looking for Bigfoot." He said sarcastically. He just couldn't be different. Sarcasm was his only defense after all.

To his surprise she just smiled. "It's dangerous out here….I mean with Jackson and all." She didn't sound seducing anymore, no she sounded scared. Jackson's attack a few days earlier were still haunting her, he could feel it.

"He won't hurt you again, I promise." Stiles said suddenly, not knowing where that came from.

She walked closer towards him. "Thank you." She simply said.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?" He needed to know.

"For staying with me when I was hurt…and for lying to make me feel better." She quickly kissed his cheek and disappeared, leaving Stiles behind with mixed feelings.

* * *

It was midnight again when they met in the woods. "Is Peter Hale really that dangerous?" she asked. He could tell it was all too much for her. She looked horrible. Her first full moon must have been a horrible experience and now Peter…Peter the former alpha slash evil Uncle was back from the dead. It couldn't get any worse could it?

"Yes." He answered. "Compared to him Jackson suddenly seems like Mushu from Mulan." He studied her face and got the reaction he wanted. A small smile appeared.

"Sometimes I think….I don't know that it was a mistake to become a werewolf, you know?" she confessed and looked into the night sky. She never told anybody she was feeling that way. She was too afraid of Derek's reaction or that the boys would make fun of her. She didn't want to be the weak link again.

"Well, sometimes I think it was a mistake to get involved with all this mess." He half joked. But Erica understood that a part of him wished he could just walk away. From Scott, Lydia and even her.

She looked away, feeling slightly hurt. Stiles quickly walked towards her and put a loose strand behind her ear. She blushed and hoped he wouldn't see it through the darkness. "I'm glad we're in this mess….otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." He smiled, an honest smile not that one he always smiled when he was being sarcastic.

Erica was glad too. She knew he still loved Lydia, but he was noticing her and that was enough, for now.

* * *

Erica was walking up and down and up and down. The woods never seemed darker before. Just a few minutes ago Derek told her and the rest of the pack what had happened at the police station, when she asked about Stiles, he said he didn't know if he was fine. Now she was waiting, waiting for him to show up. But why would he? Why would he run into the wood just to tell her he was fine? He probably had other, more important things on his mind. She felt tears running down her cheeks. What if he was hurt? What if Jackson or Matt or even one of those stupid Argents hurt him? She shook her head. No, he was fine, he just didn't care enough to come. Or he thought she didn't care enough for him for wanting to know. Either way it sucked, but it was better than him being hurt.

She sat down on the dirty ground and leaned against a tree. She buried her head on her knees and tried to hold back her tears. She wasn't going to cry because of a guy.

But he wasn't just any guy. He was Stiles.

"Erica!" she looked up. Was she already hearing things or was that really his voice.

"Erica!" The voice came nearer and soon she could see him through the darkness. She wanted to get up, but her feet were like a lead weight. She stared at him. He looked shaken but okay. _He was okay._ Her lips were moving, but no words were coming out. He came to look for her. _He cared. _

"My God, Erica!" He kneed down in front of her. "What is wrong with you? Did somebody hurt you?" Stiles was worried. He has never seen her like this. She kept staring at him with those big, beautiful eyes. Those eyes he wanted to see. When he could move again, he didn't care about Jackson, Matt or the Argents anymore. He made sure is Dad was okay and then he ran. Directly to the woods, his only impulse was seeing her. He didn't even know why.

"You're…okay." She suddenly whispered weakly.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep hug. "I'm fine….I'm fine." He kept whispering until she stopped crying.

* * *

It was official, they had special place. A special hideout in the woods only they knew about. It was weird, but he somehow loved it.

It was a mild summer night, birds were still singing their songs and the wind was softly blowing through trees. Stiles put a giant blanket on the ground and sat down, waiting for her to show up. Other like the times before he knew she would come sooner or later. They both enjoyed their time outs from reality together and today he really needed a time out.

The day started normally. He was going to school. Lydia looked beautiful and ignored him. Jackson was still the living impression of a Dawn of the Dead zombie (only in lizard form) and Scott was talking about Allison. And suddenly he snapped. He didn't know why (or actually he did) but he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Hey there, Batman." Erica said and sat down next to him. "Comfy. Are you trying to hit on me with a moonlight picnic, Stiles?" she asked.

He sighed. "No…" he said a little bit insecure.

She pouted. "Too bad. I would've liked a moonlight picnic."

He was relieved she said that, because he actually prepared a little snack for them. "I hoped you would say that."

She giggled. "Such a romantic, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles scratched the back of his. It was indeed romantic and it looked more like a date than anything he ever did with Lydia, but did it want it to be a date? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that his heart didn't skip beat anymore when he saw Lydia walking through the long halls of school and that he liked spending time with Erica. Maybe that was enough.

"I had a fight with Scott." He said after a while.

"And I had a fight with Derek." She put some chocolate into her mouth. "What happened with Scott?"

Stiles shrugged. "Told him he should've talked to Derek about Gerard threatening his Mom instead of betraying him. Oh, and I said I was getting sick of the never ending tragedy of his love life and that we all know how Romeo and Juliet is going to end."

Erica gulped. She never thought Stiles would stand up to Scott like this. She always knew he had it in him, but she didn't know he was starting to notice it too.

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked, grabbing absentmindedly for her hand to play with her fingers.

She was surprised, but she enjoyed his touch. "He said I was being different. Far away with my thoughts and that my only focus should be the pack and Peter and the Kanima and the whole bla bla. I'm sick of it." Their fingers were intertwined. They stared at each other for a moment. Erica wasn't sure how to react. She thought it was probably the best to let go of him, but this time Stiles didn't want to back out. He pulled her closer, laying his arm around her. Slowly he was pulling them down.

When they were lying on the blanket Erica snuggled against his chest. "Did you work out?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled. "Nope, that comes from all the running for my life I do lately. You know, even when Jackson looks like Godzilla, he is still faster."

She laughed and buried her head in his chest. "Sometimes I wish we could just run away from all of this." She said seriously.

Stiles closed his eyes. Holding her so close was a fantastic feeling. Her soft skin, her warm breath, her smell – how did he never notice she smelled like peaches? "Maybe we should." And he meant it.

* * *

It was raining like hell. Stiles didn't know if he had ever seen so much water in his life. It felt like the sky was about to crash down on him, but he needed to find her. He needed to make things clear.

"Erica!" he yelled through the forest. "Erica, please!" He was sorry, he was so damn sorry he couldn't even say how sorry he was. It was all such a big misunderstanding, but he knew she was hurting. The look on her face, he will probably never forget that look. Hurt, betrayed, heartbroken.

"Erica! I…damn….please come out!" Desperation was getting him. Anger was getting him. Lydia ignored him for ten years and now…now after all these years she had the nerve to notice him? The nerve to kiss him in front of everybody? To tell him he was right about Jackson and that she wanted to be with him, because he was always such a nice guy?

He clenched his fists. The problem was, _he didn't want to be the nice guy anymore. _He wanted to be Batman. And Batman belonged to Catwoman.

He almost laughed at the irony. A few weeks ago he had wished for nothing more than for Lydia to say those words, but now…now he wished she would have never started talking to him in the first place.

When she confessed that she wanted to be with him, he was shocked and because he didn't react she kissed him. Just like that. He heard the other students around them gasping. Some of his lacrosse fans were cheering. He could feel Scott's proud grin in his back. But he didn't want it. He wanted none of it. Not anymore.

When the kiss ended he didn't look at Lydia. He looked at Erica. He immediately spotted her through the crowd, but before he could say anything she was gone.

He stormed after her, leaving a confused Lydia and a probably even more confused Scott behind, but he needed to explain it to her. He couldn't lose her.

"Erica!" she shouted again. No answer. He hit his fist against a tree. He growled. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care.

"What do you want?" She suddenly appeared behind him, soaked because of the rain. He could see it in her eyes that she had cried.

"Erica…I'm sorry….It wasn't what it looked like." He knew he sounded like a total cliché, but what else could he say?

Erica laughed hysterically. "So, you didn't kiss the girl of your dreams in front of the whole school?" she asked.

"She kissed me." Cliché again. He wanted to bite his tongue. He wanted to tell her so many things, but only the wrong words came out. "Erica, I –"

"Save it!" she interrupted him. "You owe me nothing. Whatever this was between you and me…it didn't mean anything. I was just toying with you, you idiot." She snapped.

He stared at her. Hurt and confused. It was breaking her heart even to see him like this, but she needed to protect herself and it was better this way. "Did you actually think I like you? I could never like you, Stiles." Her voice was broken. She told several lies in her life, but none was as hard as this one. "You mean nothing to me." She turned around, trying to suppress her tears. He didn't need her, she would leave him alone, leave him to be happy with Lydia. It wouldn't have worked anyways. She was a werewolf, she could snap any moment and kill someone. He was Stiles. He was her Batman. He was too good for her.

"I know that you don't like me." Stiles said. He came to decision. He could believe her words, let her walk away and wonder for the rest of his life what could have been or he would be brave for once and follow his instinct.

She stopped. He actually believed her. That was good, right? It was exactly what she wanted. She didn't look at him. "Then you're not as stupid as you look like." She hurt him moving closer. "You can say what you want, I'm not going." He said.

She didn't understand what was going on. What was he doing now? She could feel him standing behind her. His heart was beating very fast, as fast as her own. He breathed heavily.

He thought he was losing his mind, if he was wrong, if his instinct were just wishful thinking and she wasn't lying she would probably kill him any second. He grabbed her arm.

She was unable to move. Her head was spinning. Why wasn't he leaving? Lydia wanted to be with him and still he was with her. In the woods. In the middle of the night. "I don't like you." She whispered again, sounding not convincing at all.

"I know." He said softly. "I don't like you either."

Erica thought she stopped breathing for a moment. Was he trying to hurt her even more? But before she could respond he quickly turned her around to face him. "Stiles –" she couldn't say anything, suddenly his lips crushed down on hers.

It came with such a surprise that it took her a moment to react. But then she swung her arms around him and kissed him back, with all she got. It was a desperate kiss, filled with many unresolved feelings, fear and anger. But there was also hope in it. Hope, happiness and love.

They didn't even know how long they kissed, but when they finally pulled away from each other to catch their breaths Erica was standing against a tree, her right leg swung around his hips. He couldn't help but laugh, because neither of them even noticed that they moved.

She joined him, before kissing him again.

"We should get out of the rain." He mumbled between kissed.

"Yeah…" she said out of breath. They moved through the woods, never actually stopping kissing and somehow they made it to his jeep. He opened the door, she crawled on the backseat, pulling him on the top of her.

He kissed her neck, she started pulling on his shirt. Hands were everywhere. They tried to get rid of each other's clothes.

Stiles was only wearing his boxers, when he suddenly pulled away. Erica was lying under him, only wearing her underwear. He stared at her. He was so busy kissing her, feeling her that he didn't notice what they were about to do.

"What's wrong?" she asked, scared he would notice his mistake and turn away from her. In this very moment she didn't feel like Erica, the werewolf anymore, but like Erica, the girl who always admired that smart, funny boy from afar for so many years.

"You…you sure you want this?" He gulped. There was no question that he wanted this. He didn't even know how much he wanted her, in a physical way as well, before.

She smirked and pulled him closer again. "I thought you don't like me, so why do you care?"

He rolled his eyes. "Right, I don't like you." He softly kissed her lips. "I love you." It was out and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He was in love with Lydia for so long that it actually took him a while to notice that his love for Lydia was a simple crush, nothing more but a crush a little boy had on a girl he thought to be perfect and that Erica was the real thing, but after all he noticed it.

Her silence was worrying him. "Erica? It would be nice to say something…concerning the whole almost sex thing we had just going on and yes….well the little love confession and- " he was babbling. He always babbled when he was nervous.

She softly touched his cheek. "You really love me?" she asked unsure.

He nodded. "Yes."

Then she smiled. It was probably the most beautiful think he had ever seen. "I love you, too." She kissed him again and again, never wanting to stop.

"I love you." He whispered again. It actually felt really good after it was out for the first time.

"Then show me…" She said. "Make love to me."

* * *

Stiles was holding Erica in his arms. They were at their spot in the woods, but this time they weren't alone. Scott was cradling a crying Allison in his arms, Deacon was trying to fix Isaac's wounds, Lydia was carefully watching over an unconscious Jackson and Derek was just staring into the big dark nothing.

It was a big fight. Bigger than all they have ever faced before and it all went down so incredibly fast. There was Peter, playing his usual cheap psycho tricks on them and there was Allison's crazy grandfather, controlling Jackson. Oh, and don't forget about all the hunters who were trying to shoot them. They didn't care anymore who was human and who was not, there was only the war to win.

Erica was exhausted, she could barely hold her eyes open. Her left leg was hurting, she hoped it would heal soon. She knew her body would recover soon, but she would never forget those images.

Stiles pressed her closer, he kissed her forehead and mumbled sweet things into her hear. He could barley move his arm, but he couldn't let go of her. He was too close to losing her tonight.

He looked around and at his friends. They would all wear scares from that night. Some would be physical and some emotional, but they would never go away. All the mistrust and betrayal before was forgotten. Fighting side by side would always connect them to each other, no matter what would happen next. They would always remember that they held each other's backs and they would always think about those they lost. Boyd, Mr. Argent and almost Jackson.

"I'm tired." Erica whispered.

"Me too." Stiles answered and pressed another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad to have you." She said before falling asleep.

He smiled softly. At least he had her.

* * *

It's been eight years since Stile last visited the place in the woods. It just didn't felt right after the battle. Too many bad memories. But now, years later he felt like going there again.

It still looked the same. He smiled and looked at the big old trees. Here it all started. In those woods, so many years ago. Here Scott was bitten by Peter and turned into a werewolf. Stiles smiled as he remembered how freaked out they both were back then. Now Scott was okay with what he was, he lived a normal life and thanks to his personal anchor to humanity, otherwise known as Allison, the full moon wasn't that bad anymore.

He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the fresh air. Being back here made him wonder about a few things. For example what happened to Jackson, who left after he recovered from the fight or if Lydia was still thinking about him from time to time. He wondered how life would have turned out if he and Scott never went to the woods on that fateful night. He sure wouldn't be best friends with Derek Hale then.

He opened his eyes again after hearing some heavy steps behind him. "You sound like Elephantwoman rather than Catwoman." He chuckled.

"Very funny, Stiles!" she slapped him playfully on the arm, not thinking about her werewolf-strength.

"That hurt." He complained.

She smiled apologetic. "Sorry." She looked around. "That place didn't change at all." She said cheerful.

He put his arms around her. "No, but we did." He looked down at her. "Some of us even gained some weight."

She hit him again.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm. "You're playing unfair, I'm not that strong."

"Well, then you shouldn't be so mean." She gently touched her swollen tummy. "It's your kid that wants so much food."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Sometimes he secretly thanked Peter for biting Scott, because all those chain events that happened afterwards had lead him to this very moment. Had lead him to her. His wife. His Erica. His Catwoman.

"I wonder if he will be a little Cat-Boy." Stiles said as they walked back to their car.

"_She _will more likely end up being Bat-Girl." Erica responded.

He grabbed her hand. They both were just were they belonged. Somehow he always knew that he would end up here, from the moment on she called him _Batman._


End file.
